


【精靈寶可夢】Happy Birthday（赤綠。20200828赤紅生賀。20200829正式更完）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 赤紅認識青綠後的每一個生辰
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅X青綠, 赤紅青綠, 赤綠
Kudos: 2





	【精靈寶可夢】Happy Birthday（赤綠。20200828赤紅生賀。20200829正式更完）

**Author's Note:**

> 今天是田尻智生日暨寶可夢大師一週年紀念  
> 順道當一下赤紅生賀  
> 後面有些段完全離題……orz  
> 或者會再改
> 
> 隱晦至極的大吾X米可利  
> 明顯的丹帝X奇巴納  
> （因為不是主配對，不打TAG）  
> （丹帝已成前冠軍
> 
> ***更完=如無意外不再作大改動，但有機會改正BUG和錯別字等小細節***

。第一年。  
赤紅自小便是個沉默寡言的孩子，青綠第一次知道他的生日時，已經要出發回卡洛斯。  
「今天是你的生日嗎？」  
他因過於意外而驚慌失措地質問起前來送行的赤紅，捧著餅乾要送他的赤紅沉默地點點頭。  
「為什麼不告訴我！」  
從姐姐口中得知好友生日信息的青綠朝當日壽星耍起了少爺脾氣，對此，赤紅只是搔著臉頰，尷尬地笑著。

  


。次年。  
這年，青綠特地錯開回程車票的日子，在爺爺家和赤紅慶生後的第二天才回卡洛斯。那個晚上，兩個男孩吃完蛋糕後，在研究所的後院邊觀察寶可夢邊聊天，儘管幾乎都是青綠在說，赤紅在旁邊點頭搖頭附和。他們在那夜盡情地訴說著尚未到來的未來，並在無意識中把對方在星空下因嚮往而顯得閃閃發亮的模樣刻印在腦海。

  


。第三年。（紅藍綠。關都）  
這年他們已出發前往冒險。赤紅耀眼的天份使二人產生了疙瘩。青綠看著無垠的夜空，想起了那個在星空下微笑著聽他說話的安靜男孩。他掏出手機，同樣的字碼打了又刪，刪了又打，最終還是沒能按下那個名為“發送”的按鈕。他不知道的是，在他的上一站，赤紅亦抬頭看著同一片星空，心中有股莫名的不踏實。記憶深處，有一模糊身影在說個不停，他知道那是青綠，卻憶不起當晚的景象。現在的他沉迷於對戰，每一次勝利都令他興奮雀躍，他鮮少回憶起過去的事，對他來說，身邊有寶可夢便足夠了。

  


。第四至六年。（金銀。城都）  
青綠沒想過對方會就此斷聯。雖然從他對對方的認識、研究人員的片言隻語和坊間的閒言碎語中，他大概知道對方身在何處，但他始終沒能跨出那一步。他能接受對方渺無音訊，但接受不了自己和對方可能會相對無言。青綠沒想過一切會因阿響那孩子而發生改變，亦沒想過三年的不聯系後，自己會被單方面切斷通話。他可是青綠大爺，怎麼可能容忍自己被單方面切斷通話？所以他認為自己被掛斷後旋即丟下一桌子的研究，騎著大比鳥飛到白銀山上斥責某人是合情合理的。他只是不懂為什麼那個人明明被自己罵了個臭頭，卻露出了那個晚上的笑容。被虐狂嗎？

那團空虛在戰敗後肆意膨脹，並在今天充填全身。儘管對方應該早已知道這事，但赤紅還是想親口告訴對方一聲。他覺得只要這樣做，內心的空洞便會被釋出。但他萬萬沒想到對方會極速趕來，也沒想過空洞沒有得到釋出，反而被瞬間填滿。

  


。第七年。（豐緣。紅藍綠寶石）  
白銀山完全沒有夏天的氣氛，所以青綠再次耍起少爺脾氣命令赤紅陪自己到豐緣地區的琉璃市逛祭典。那天晚上，米可利和美納斯在煙火下展現了很是華麗的表演，第一次現場觀賞華麗大賽的赤紅看著目不轉睛，青綠因此感到心情愉快。按禮節，二人應該要去拜訪米可利，但那天大吾“剛好”也來到琉璃市，所以二人只簡單地和另外二人簡單問好及交換伴手禮後便繼續行程。結束煙火要發放前，他倆來到一個可以無障礙地觀賞的小河邊等待。煙火發放時的聲響很大，加上人們的歡呼聲也混在其中，氣氛很是美好。在一顆皮卡丘煙火綻放時，受四周氣氛感染而快點的青綠指著煙火看向赤紅說：你看，是皮卡丘……

他的聲音愈來愈小，因為赤紅再一次用那個表情盯著他，他直覺覺得赤紅都沒在看煙火。

煙火五彩十色的光芒映照在青綠身上，很是美麗。赤紅沒預想到青綠會突然轉過頭來，他先是一怔，然後回到剛才的表情，當中摻進的絲絲尷尬使他反射性搔了搔臉頰。

青綠湊過來吻他時，他的表情僵住了。

「你不喜歡煙火嗎？」  
青綠沒退太開，耳根即便只有煙火不定的照射也能看出是一片紅。

他伸手搭上青綠的手背，輕輕握住。

  


。第八年。（手遊帕希歐）  
帕希歐是個有趣的地方，不論是赤紅還是青綠都從中得到不少樂趣。二人的身份使他們無可避免地要參與不少活動，和大木博士的交流也變得比過去都要多。

先發現的是菊子婆婆。和耿鬼作夜間散步的她巧遇上在森林中牽住手倚靠彼此聊天的二人。嚇一跳的青綠馬上從赤紅身邊彈開，然後得到菊子婆婆溫柔的安撫。她認為她的勁敵，他的爺爺對此不會排斥。然而，青綠還是沒能鼓起勇氣。

  


。第九年。（黑2。白2。冠軍錦標賽。合眾地區）  
合眾是個匯合且融合了多種文化的地區，青綠很高興能再次用卡洛斯語暢談。赤紅對城市有點不適應，但每次青綠離開酒吧時，他和噴火龍都會等在門外，並給喜歡熱鬧的戀人一個擁抱和親吻。

基於赤紅對都市的不自在感，那天青綠安排了一次位於市郊的野營。畢竟二人來此是為了工作，不能過於隨心所欲。

這年這天是赤紅第一次和別人在野外同眠，他直到這天才知道，原來他人的體溫是如此溫暖，如此令人依戀。

  


。第十四年。（阿羅拉。日月。對戰樹）  
青綠以為自己對赤紅的戰鬥已是很熟悉，然而對戰樹推翻了他的認知。他不怎有機會在現場看赤紅和他人對戰，他們更常與彼此對戰。因此當他看到赤紅以自己從未見過的方式應戰時，心裡不可控地感到一股失落。他們對彼此都太熟悉了，當了這麼久訓練家也有了自己的對戰風格。青綠深知赤紅對對戰的熱愛，也到了明白一切皆有盡頭的年紀，自己是不是把赤紅束縛在身邊了呢？

赤紅再一次取得勝利，但這次他的喜悅表情只維持了幾秒。青綠不解地側頭問他怎麼了。赤紅沒回答，送走對手後，他匆匆來到青綠身前，一臉擔心地盯著他。  
「怎麼了？」  
青綠問。赤紅想回答，但心中的雲霧成不了有形的文字。幾次嘗試失敗後，他選擇拾起青綠的手，輕輕捧住。他用指腹磨蹭青綠的掌心，青綠笑著說了句：很癢欸！，但沒收回自己的手。  
「不要走。」  
青綠的瞬間僵住使他知道自己是正確的，他橫蠻地把青綠環在懷中，拚命地想傳達心中所想。  
「痛，我要不能呼吸了。」  
青綠輕輕拍打他的肩背，他略略鬆開了雙臂，但不放開。他不明白為什麼青綠想要離開。  
「我沒要走，放心吧。」  
放不了，不論是心還是手。  
「我胡思亂想而已，沒事的，放心吧。」  
肩背再次被安撫，想起青綠剛才的表情，他不認為僅是胡思亂想而已，手再次收緊。此舉換來的嘆息使他一顫。  
「敗給你，怎麼這種地方就這麼敏銳？」  
赤紅皺起雙眉，控制住手的力度。  
「我只是突然覺得自己好像在束縛你。」  
不能理解。赤紅把環抱鬆開到能立正看著青綠。  
「你這幾天很享受吧！看著你和其他人對戰，我有種自己沒法滿足你的感覺。」  
青綠感到尷尬似地笑著，赤紅依然是那副不解的模樣。  
「畢竟我的對戰風格已經很難有什麼大轉變嘛。」  
低下的頭和夕陽下也能看出發紅的耳根。赤紅情不自禁地撫上青綠的頰。  
「不要走。」  
“不要離開我”  
「不會的，放心。」  
青綠的手搭上他的。

赤紅湊近青綠，在他的唇上印下一吻。

青綠沒想到赤紅如此敏銳。剖白內心無根據的胡思亂想使他被滾燙的羞恥感填滿，然後被赤紅換上名為愛情的暖意。他當初不就是因為對戰樹能不以培育新人為目的，能肆意對戰才報名參加以及邀請赤紅的嗎？怎麼看對方戰鬥幾場就把這些全忘了？

「吶，赤紅。」  
還是有點不安的表情。青綠心中隨長大而收斂不少的少爺部份有點小得意。  
「和我戰一場吧！」  
青綠舉起自己的精靈球，露出慣常的自信笑容，並在赤紅放心一笑後鬆一口氣。

他們熟悉彼此，然而每次對戰都仍能使彼此驚艷。正因為他們擁有彼此，努力才有了方向，有了目標，有了意義。

  


。第十五年。（伽勒爾。劍盾）  
赤紅第一次親眼看到超極巨化的模樣和青綠想像中的絲毫不差。他在卡洛斯念書時就看過好幾次，震撼依然存在，但和首次相比自然有著差異。此時此刻他比較介懷的是因為還沒有訂立檢疫條件而不能入境的寶可夢們，特別是大比鳥。習慣了騎著牠四處翱翔的自由後，儘管有赤紅的噴火龍和租來的鋼鎧鴉，他心裡還是覺得不痛快。丹帝的噴火龍和奇巴納的鋁鋼龍回復到正常大小，比賽快要結束了。青綠翻開手機，再次確認這趟行程中要完成的工作。

丹帝再一次勝利。

二人來到更衣室時，丹帝正配合著奇巴納拍合照。  
「唷！青綠，終於見面呢！」  
青綠和奇巴納認識很久了，但之前一直都是在網上互動，這次是二人首次面對面交談。  
「彼此彼此。和你們介紹，這是赤紅。赤紅，這位是奇巴納，伽勒爾地區的龍屬性道館館主，這位是伽勒爾地區的上一任冠軍，丹帝。」  
介紹只是形式。兩位地區冠軍甫看到對方就散發出蠢蠢欲動的氛圍，兩位最後一站館主看了看自家地區的冠軍後，彼此交換了個苦笑。  
「先做正事。」  
青綠拍了拍赤紅的肩。  
「丹帝？」  
奇巴納把手臂搭上丹帝的肩後，整個人依靠到對方身上。兩位冠軍同時露出了被看穿後的尷尬笑容。

青綠這行本是應丹帝的邀請，討論有關起始寶可夢交流的事項，但還沒到木蘭博士家，他和奇巴納就看出了這次討論靠丹帝是進行不下去了。  
「抱歉，我不應該帶他過來的。」  
看著在博士家前院擺出戰鬥架勢的丹帝和赤紅，青綠一臉頭痛地扶著額朝奇巴納道歉。  
「沒關係，丹帝可高興呢！」  
站在他身旁的奇巴納也是一臉高興。  
「那傢伙也是……真是的，每次都這樣！事情全是我一個人做！」  
「可是你每次都帶上他。」  
二人交換了個彼此會意的笑容。

其實四人大概已猜出事情會這樣發展，所以丹帝早就把需要用到的文件都複印了一份給奇巴納，而赤紅則負責照顧寶可夢們和記錄所有相關數據，好讓青綠能專心應對以外的事務。  
「討論得怎樣？」  
結束了對戰的二人回到室內，臉上都是熱情盡情釋放後的表情。  
「七七八八。盡興嗎？」  
奇巴納坐在沙發上回答丹帝的問題後拋出一個新的。  
「非常！」  
丹帝笑得一臉孩子氣。他走近沙發，彎下腰，捧起奇巴納的臉，在他唇上輕輕印下一個帶著汗濕的吻。

與此同時，青綠走近赤紅迎接。走近後，他馬上被環住了腰，及被額碰額。赤紅的氣息很是熾熱。  
「很痛快吧？」  
赤紅笑開了的表情他總是百看不厭。  
「我們剛才討論到曠野地帶的事，明天要一起來嗎？」  
毫無意外的笑開懷和重重點頭。青綠沒好氣地壓下赤紅的帽舌，在他下唇輕輕咬了一口後，說：那給我好好工作。

回答他的又是那個他百看不厭的笑容。

END


End file.
